bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Mad Heretic Gazia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850347 |no = 8143 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 45 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 19, 29, 50, 60, 74, 84, 182, 191, 200, 209, 218, 227, 236, 245, 254, 263 |normal_distribute = 5, 6, 6, 7, 6, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 19, 31, 50, 57, 64, 71, 78, 85, 182, 190, 197, 203, 209, 215, 221, 227, 233, 239, 245, 251, 257, 263 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 4, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 19, 29, 37, 44, 51, 58, 65, 72, 79, 86, 182, 188, 193, 197, 201, 205, 209, 213, 217, 221, 225, 229, 233, 237, 241, 245, 249, 253, 257, 261, 265, 269 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 19, 29, 37, 44, 51, 58, 65, 72, 79, 86, 182, 185, 188, 191, 194, 197, 200, 203, 206, 209, 212, 215, 218, 221, 224, 227, 230, 233, 236, 239, 242, 245, 248, 251, 254, 257, 260, 263, 266, 269 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mock unit modeled after Gazia, the traitorous demi-god who brought about the destruction of an entire civilization. Evidence pointing to Gazia’s dark fascinations on evolution and his undying thirst for knowledge could be said to have led to his eventual descent into madness. Utilizing centuries worth of knowledge he had accumulated from his research, his heavily augmented body would have been the ultimate synergy of science and magic, a walking weapon of mass destruction. When asked about validity of the Unit’s accuracy compared to original Gazia, all Noel mentioned was “it takes a genius to understand another genius.” |summon = Pinnacle? Limits? Such are the concepts that I simply cannot fathom! I am of unlimited potential! |fusion = Are you certain you are not in need of “Fusion” yourself? Do you not see that it could far more efficient than what it currently is? |evolution = HAHAHA! And to think they call me mad! Are you certain that helping me, your enemy, is the wisest course of action? | hp_base = 4655 |atk_base = 1855 |def_base = 1855 |rec_base = 1435 | hp_lord = 6850 |atk_lord = 2650 |def_lord = 2650 |rec_lord = 2050 | hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |atk_guardian = |def_guardian = | hp_oracle = |rec_oracle = | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Heretical Domination |lsdescription = 35% boost to all parameters, reduces all damage received by 10%, increases reduction of damage taken when guarding & restores HP when guarding |lsnote = 10% damage reduction when guarding & heals 4000 HP |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery |bb = Aigis IX: Photonic Collapse |bbdescription = 22 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn, boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns & boost to BB gauge when guarding for all allies |bbnote = 60% boost to Def relative to Atk & 4 BC fill on guard |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Origin: Atomize |sbbdescription = 32 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn, boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & boosts BB Atk for 3 turns for all allies |sbbnote = 300% + 550% x HP / max base HP, 60% boost to Atk relative to Def & 300% Boost to BB Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 32 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 32 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Genesis: Universal Collide |ubbdescription = 40 combo massive Light attack on all foes, reduces damage taken by 75% for 2 turns, creates a Dark elemental barrier for all allies |ubbnote = 1000% + 2000% x HP / max base HP, 10000 HP on Barrier |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 40 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 40 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Heretical Dogma |esitem = |esdescription = Reduces all Elemental damage received & boosts allies' BB gauge effect to BB/SBB |esnote = 5% reduction & 4 BC fill |evofrom = 850346 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *''Origin: Atomize'' and Genesis: Universal Collide's damage multipliers are determined based off of the remaining HP Gazia has left. *Gazia is named after a Gumi game designer who created Soul Bound Saga's Unit lore and stories. |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Gazia2 }}